The Teen Titans Club
by honeylove90
Summary: All Human.Five people from different stero-types are forced to have a saturday detention getting to know eachother but back in the sixth grade.. they use to be best friend. Story is alot better the summary. Please RxR StarxRob,StarxRob,BbXRea,CyXBee.
1. A High School Life

This story is a twist to a classic... will be dropping a few hints and clues. I don't own ANY of the copy rights (Belong to a very respectful director) but spicing it up a bit to keep interest going. Other then that have fun reading and NO FLAMES!. But I do owe the cat fights, drama and madness that happens in this story.

Kori Anders- Cheer Captain, Dating Soccer star Roy Harper, Trying to break through from the shadow of her older sister.

Terra Markov- Drill Captain, School's slut and secretly dating Roy behind Kori's back, Best friends with Katie "Kitten" Moth.

Richard Grayson- Ladies man, Co-captain of the Soccer team with his "best friend" Roy, Neglecting his friends and still have a big crush on his former best friend Kori Anders.

Rachel Roth- An outcast to the whole school but known for her dark, depressing poems, can't stand any of the popular group.. former best friends.

Garfield Logan- Comic- Anime geek, The schools class clown and sick of being pressured from his parents.

Victor Stone- Quaterback of the football team, still best friends with Kori, Dating Karen Beecher.

Roy Harper- Captain of the Soccer team, second popular to Victor Stone, still friends with Richard Grayson.

Ms. Rouge- Princapal of Jump City High.

* * *

Morning dawn sets on the California ocean coast with every alarm clock waking up at six a.m. with every parents and teenagers sighted of waking up from their sleep as they get ready for the day to start. At Jump City High School the students were walking into the building, Running, Ridding on their mod peds, bikes, motorcycle, cars into the parking lot. Every students were either pushing or jostling in the hallways getting to their classroom while some students don't care just by sitting, talking, checking their Blackberry's for any messages, answering their cellphones in the hallways.

"Junior year, Can you believe it? thank god just one more long year then were out of here"

Tell me about it man.. I've been begging since freshman year for school to end" Roy said as he air kicked then doing the moonwalk.

With Richard laughed at what his "best" friend Roy Harper

"At least this year.. we've got hotter girls" Richard said as he winked at a group of girls as he passed by with the girls almost melted into the ground.

"And I'm dating one of them right now... until something later comes around"

"_Yeah. When your dating my ex- best friend who I'm still crushing on since seventh grade" _Richard thought to himself being slightly angry thinking about it.

* * *

"Kori, ready for practice?" Victor asked

"Not really, because people say 'Hey, why can't you be like Koma?' well they don't know that I'm not my sister, I am who I am. Is it hard to ask for?" Kori said as she puts her arms in the mid air sighted

"No. It isn't hard little lady just be you" Victor said puts a hand on her shoulder with a smile then puts his hand down

"Thank you Vic" Kori said with a smile drops her arms back on her bag strap

"Anytime Kor. You know I'll always have your back"

"And you know if anyone starts anything about you... I got you" She said with a smile "How's the football team going? Ready for the playoffs?" Kori asked as they walked.

"Teams been working hard since we got creamed by the Tigers last week. So far we've just been shaping up."

Kori nodded her head understanding the idea

"Everyone expects us to be-"

"perfect" Victor and Kori said together as they sighted, rolled their eyes

"Who said either of you are perfect? That's a big fat lie" A voice said with a laugh

They turned around, seeing Terra Markov wearing a blue crop top showing her belly ring wearing white skinny jeans, white mid high-heels with her hands on her hips

"And you think your an angel? Yeah right. An angel like you sleeps around with guys but they use you for one think only."

Terra starts walking towards to Kori face to face

"You shouldn't be talking Kor, because we all know that you weren't good enough for Xavier to stay with you"

Kori starts taking off her ear rings, rings and neckless quick putting them into her pocket then looked at Terra again.

"I know you did not just go there?"

"Love to push buttons" Terra said taking off her belly ring

"Bring it on Bitch" Kori said

Both Terra and Kori started throwing punches at each-other, slamming into the lockers a the cat fight heated up

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" A few students started to chant

* * *

"Hey, still up for boxing this weekend?"

"Yeah, I'll check with Bruce... hope not to be stuck at another opera show. They can bored anybody to death"

Roy looked straight direction seeing a crowd forming up

"Wonder what's going on?"

As they started walking towards to catch the "Action"

"Like anything important happens in this school" Richard breathes out, shrugs his shoulders not caring then seeing a faint punch to the ground

"Kori!" Roy yelled out, runs his way through the crowd

* * *

Terra and Kori were still fighting. Pulling each other as the wrestle to the ground

"Whore!"

"East Slut!"

Kori throws a right hook to Terra's stomach then to the ground with Terra sat up clawed Kori's cheekbone. Few seconds later Terra was on top of her (not THAT WAY!, fighting way) still pulling Kori's hair as they two slapped each other twice

"Hooker!"

"Witch!"

"Home wrecker!" Kori yelled as she jabbed her in the stomach hard with Terra falls to the ground in a bit of pain. She sits up a little uses her knee to hit Terra's back then slammed her head to the lockers.

Both Victor and Roy came rushing into Kori's side, pulls her up to her feat

"Clam down Kor, your better then this"

"You don't need to fight"

"Say something else trick, say something I dare you to!" Kori yelled out being beyond angry

Katie "Kitten" comes pushing her way through the crowd seeing Terra then helps her on her feet

"You think your so bad Anders, your so pathetic!" Terra said

"At least I'm not in the shadow of a sister, a known BETTER cheerleader then YOU could ever be"

Kori was trying to jump out of Victor and Roy's grip

"Screw off"

"Says the one who already did it" Kitten said as she laughed with Terra as the two "Mean Girl- know it all- "Queen Wannabees" walked away and everyone in the hallways started walking off to their class.

"Can I please rip those fake extensions off?" Kori said as trying to get out of the grips of her best friend and boyfriend.

As the boys let her go

"No Kori, you have more class then she does. Let's get to class" Roy said taking her hand lightly into his

"Your right. I'm claim.. just keep _it _away from me" Kori said with a smile as someone bumps into her shoulder "Watch where your-"

"Sorry about that- Anders"

"Grayson"

"Stone"

"bastard"

"See you later Kor, later" Victor said passing by Richard bumping him to his shoulder on purpose walking away

"See ya Rich" Roy said having an arm around Kori's waist as they walked to their theater class

"I REALLY hate that guy, he doesn't deserve her" Richard said under his breath angrily again stomps his feet towards the P.E. class.

* * *

_"Huh, there still the same after theses years... think there better then everybody else, go figure"_Rachel thought to herself "Idiots. is more like it " said out loud seeing the hallways clear out seeing the whole fight from the cafeteria window and hides in the shadows.

* * *

"Dude, what happened to us?" Garfield asked himself as he looks down at a picture that's almost ripped apart.

* * *

How is it? Good, Bad? Already typing in chapter 2 as of right now.

Please Review. Please and Thank you


	2. Pep Rallies equals Fights!

Thank you everyone for the reviews, means a lot to me. For anyone BBxRAE followers have no fear I have a story publish go on my profile it's called _You Belong With Me _hope you'll love it. Also for the record I don't dislike Terra at all she's just a character that people attend to pick on either good or bad (I like her as a former Titan to working with Slade, she's pretty cool). I DON'T OWN CALIFORNIA GURLS by Katy Perry or CAN'T BE TAMED by Miley Cyrus. Here's Chapter two

* * *

_California gurls_  
_We're unforgettable_  
_Daisy Dukes_  
_Bikinis on top_  
_Sun-kissed skin_  
_So hot_  
_we'll melt your Popsicle_  
_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California gurls_  
_We're undeniable_  
_Fine, fresh, fierce_  
_We got it on lock_  
_West coast represent_  
_(West coast, west coast)_  
_Now put your hands up_  
_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)_  
_California girls man_  
_I wish they all could be_  
_California girls_  
_(Californiaaa)_  
_I really wish_  
_You all could be_  
_California girls_  
_(Californiaaa, girls)_

Cheerleaders dancing, cart wheels, back handsprings, leather basket throwers and catchers,flips, turns and jumps. Through the air to ground of the gymnasium floor then finish with a pose and a pyramid. Kori smiled seeing the student body cheering, woo-wing the spirit squad then stands up as the members stood up and said "Go Panthers!" yelled with a smile. Walking over to the side of the gym with Kori winked at her boyfriend as Roy tilted his head with a smile.

"Give it up to our six time leading winning pom team" Jenny 'Jinx' Marlon cheerfully said (couldn't think of a last name for Jinx, I know it's off)

Everyone clapping cheering again

"Again to bad you couldn't go to nationals because we both know you suck as captain" Terra said with an evil smirk

"Watch what your saying Movak" Kori hissed turned her head dropping her pom poms to the ground

"O, I'm shaking in my new Victoria Secret sports bra"

"You mean from the Flee market right?

"Now give it up to our seventh National champion Drill team Pretty-gurlz" Jinx said with a smile clapping her hands

Higher whistles, claps from the crowd

"Watch and learn. Unlike you WE don't bore anyone" Terra whipped her ponytail as she and her team members walked behind her

"She's crusin' for a bruisin'" Kori said under her breath

music starts playing in the air starting and as the team started dancing as Can't be tamed by Miley Cyrus

_For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy_  
_Have to get my way, yep_  
_24 hours a day_  
_'Cuz I'm hot like that_  
_Every guy, everywhere just gives me mad attention_  
_Like I'm under inspection,_  
_I always get a ten_  
_'Cuz I'm built like that_

_go through guys like money flyin' out the hands_  
_They try to change me but they realize they can't_  
_And every tomorrow is a day I never plan_  
_If you gonna be my man understand_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be tamed, I can't be blamed_  
_I can't can't, I can't can't be tamed_  
_I can't be changed_  
_I can't be tamed,_  
_I can't be be, I can't be tamed_

* * *

"Richard your so hot!" "I think your sexy" "Your so much hotter then Robert Pattinson" "Date me!" "No date me!" Five girls said giving him sexy poses, touching his chest, kissing his cheek, draping all over him

"Ladies, Ladies. One at a time there so many beautiful girls here I can't pink" Richard said having a hard-to-get smile then looking down seeing the drill team performing rolled his eyes looks over at Kori, turns his eyes to Roy eyeing Terra every turn she moved

* * *

Garfield looks over to his ex-girlfriend

"Why did you had to hurt me? Can't believe you made me ditch my friends" he said with a sight

* * *

"Huh, this should be an... interesting fight going on in a few seconds" Rachel said look down at her cellphone then rolled her eyes seeing school gatherings are boring and a waste of everyone's time

* * *

The song ended, Terra and the drill team stopped dancing finished with a pose as everyone clapped louder then ever almost sounded like a football stadium. They walked back to the side of the gym with the cheer-ling area.

"Again we never disappoint, not at all"

"Yeah, if you don't copy off from the music video"

"How did you-"

"Come on. Everyone and the mothers know the whole dance routine by heart. Well you don't have a brain to come up with any new dance moves so I can see why you copied someone who's a lot better then you" Kori said turning her head towards

"Oh like you can do any better" Terra said placed a fake smile on her face

* * *

"As everyone know that our Football team will play to victory.. so panthers get some sleep" said Ms. Rouge with a smile having the microphone in her hands turns her hands to the soccer team "Including are soccer team you work as every player does at this school" **(You know how the football team sits in the middle of the gym with everyone else on the sideline That sort of thing, hopefully it helps out)**

**

* * *

**"FYI you might want keep your boyfriend interest up or you'll end up losing him"

"Yeah right, like Roy dates girls who are so easy and dumb. Redheads do it better"

"Whatever."

"Anders.. your nothing, will never be nothing, you can't even touch your sister's status what she did to the squad your putting into the ground" Terra knew what to say just to piss her off

"That's it!" Kori snapped dropping her pom poms as she starts throwing punches at Terra.

"Bitch!"

"Whore!" Terra said hitting her shoulder almost close to head

Both teams came fast grabbing both of their leaders from a fight they couldn't reach the two girls. Making their way pulling away from each other still steamed up then Kori and Terra re-started going at each other with the whole school cheering "Team Terra" or "Team Kori"

Victor raced over to his best friend side making his way grabbing Kori throwing her over his shoulder

"Victor, please let me go.. this isn't over"

"Yes it's over, I'm doing this for your own good"

* * *

Richard saw the action on the floor gets out from his seat side from rail to rail as if he was skateboarding then lands to the ground going over to Roy

"Why aren't you supporting your girlfriend?"

"Thought about it.. but you know she has issues and embarrassed to seen with her sometimes" Roy said as he stood up facing him

"You son of a bitch" Richard said angry as he throw a punch at Roy in the head

"Dude. What the hell is your problem?"

"You are"

Roy and Richard started fighting each other, aiming, punching at one another

* * *

"Hey, isn't that chick you dated who you thought was the one?" A guy asked laughing pointing at Garfield

"That's none of your business and leave me the hell alone"

"She's smoking hot, can't believe an idot like you would let her get away"

Garfield didn't say anything put slam the guy into the rail starts welling on him

"Is that all you got?"

"You have no idea what I can do" Garfield said angry

* * *

Rachel got into fight with another girl

"You were stupid to let Garfield go, no wonder you weren't good enough for him"

"You wouldn't understand what we've went through"

"Wanna bet?"

The girl grabbed her hair as Rachel did the same

* * *

Saw the separate fights going on, then blew the whistle into the microphone everyone stopped and covered their ears as Ms. Rouge seeing who caused all these fights first points out to Kori and Victor "Stone, Anders. Dentition." then points over to Richard and Roy "Grayson, Dentition." Looking over points over to Garfield "Logan" then lastly points to Rachel "Roth, Dentition." She said being anger as ever "All five are you are in Dentition Saturday at seven a.m. don't be late" puts a hand to her hip. As all students sat back into their seats behaving.

"You have got to be kidding" Victor, Kori, Richard, Garfield and Rachel all said together sounding you-got-to-be-kidding? tone

* * *

Sorry for updating so late been so busy with life and I know it may be sort of rush. Can't wait to start with Chapter three, please review DON'T BE HARSH, just be nice in for better improvement other Also I have a story called Crash Diet (first story, at first it's crappy but it gets better along the way and then vote if there should be an epilogue.) PLEASE REVIEWS, They make me happy.


	3. AN

_**Hey Guys, I feel so bad not updating been so busy updating on Chapter 3 but promise will publish asap! Reason haven't publish? because been so busy trying to find a better job, getting into school and coming up with new ideas for chapter three that would be interesting also long too. But don't fear not will finish this story no matter what, for more stories go on my profile to read "You belong with me" and "Crash diet".**_

_**honeylove90**_


	4. Detention a place called hell

**Sorry for being away for so long to update this story but promise to update coming up with new idea's for the next up coming chapters. Thank you to those who review means a lot to finish this project. Again for those who read my stories, like to be different from everybody else and those who flame me well... read something else. Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

_**Starfire**_

"Can't believe I'm here on a Saturday. unreal" Kori said to herself fixing her make-up and hair in her car

"What you did wasn't right Kori, you know better then that"

"But Galfore you wouldn't believe what she said to me that was.. hurtful that would wouldn't understand" She said talking to her uncle on speaker phone then punched the stirring wheel with slightly tears in her eyes

"I understand about the lost of your parents that I am sorry. Truly proud of you staying in school, applying for college, I know they'll be happy right now including Koma and Ryan"

"Yeah, I know they must be" Kori said rolling her eyes re-applying foundation around her eyes again "look, I have to get going Galfore"

"Bye my little Blumgoff"

hangs up her cell phone puts it into her purse pocket turns off her engine, looks out to see the school

"Freaking A" Kori sighted pulling out her messenger bag putting the strap on her shoulders then grabbing a small green shopping bag in her hand. Getting out of her purple carmero **(made it up not true, made it up) **with her fire red hair into a slight messy bun, White sunglasses, purple tank top with blue shorts, wore her orange converse. Kori silents her phone starts making her way into the building entrance.

_**Robin**_

"Can't believe you can't get me out of this Bruce, didn't murder that bastard"

"Richard you can't payout every time you get into trouble. Take responsibility for your actions, What made you hit Roy out of nowhere?" Bruce asked folded his arms in front of him leaning into the limo seat

"He's a completely asshole he'll date any girl to piss of a guy and to top it all off he's dating Terra Movak" Richard said being pissed off

He crench at that name

"Just the name sounds like a hand scratching on a chalkboard. Man I can't stand those two"

"Time to leave Master Richard, I'll have you lunch delivered to you a quarter to seven" Alfred said turning his head facing the two them

"Joy, Thank you Alfred" Richard said breathing out

Puts a hand on the handle stepping out wearing his signature spike hair, Black sunglasses, Green leather jacket with yellow strap on the arms, Red shirt, Black jeans, wearing his red converse. Shuts the door behind him

"Try not to get in anymore fights" Bruce rolled his window up as leaving

"Don't count on it" he said walking towards the school

_**Raven**_

Rachel walking with a torn out messenger back on her shoulder sporting some what of heavy eyeliner, A paramore t-shirt, Black skinny jeans, and blue converse. Not saying a one word having her ipod headphones in her ears walking slightly slow towards the building of hell so called school

_**Beastboy**_

"This should be somewhat of a boring dentition don't expect much having NOTHING in common" Garfield thought to himself turning off the engine to his green and black moped throwing on his backpack wearing green shirt says 'I major in video games!', black ripped up jeans, green converse. Then stomping his feet into the boring part of life

_**Cyborg**_

"Victor, you've got to stop getting into Kori's fight and focus on winning, getting into UCLA" said seeing his son from the new iphone to see face to face **(sorry can't think of the name of the phone brand) **

"Dad, don't tell me what or what not to do. You don't know nothing about her we've been through a lot as friends and I do have UCLA in my back pocket to win that scholarship for track."

"Well I better hope you do if not then you'll be in second place that's not where winners are at"

"Yeah, Whatever I got to go to Dentition"

"It better be the last. Do you want to blow your ride? How are they going to give out scholarships to discipline case?"

Victor hanged up on his father rolled his eyes

"Blah, Blah, Blah"

Getting out of his car grabbing a large brown bag, Wearing a yellow leather jacket with letter 'P' in purple, white t-shirt, light denim jeans, white converse. Knowing it'll be a long day.

* * *

**The Library**

Everyone starts making their way to their seats Kori and Victor in one table, Garfield across from the second row on the right side, Richard yanking a the chair taking a seat behind the two then leaving Rachel walk fast towards the back row hiding in her hoodie taking a seat. Putting all their stuff beneath the table.

Madam Rouge comes walking in a red color shirt with black pants and black boots, putting her hand on her hips

"Well, well, well.. here we are thank you for showing up on a gorgeous Saturday. It's now seven o six you have eight hours and fifty fours minutes to think about the fights you all started from yesterday"

Richard raised his hand

"Ms. R, I know it's detention but I clearly don't belong here.. didn't murder Roy" he said seating back in his seat "Even though I should have" under his breath. "Look I'll pay you ten grand going to the school's music program"

Garfield, Victory, Kori and Rachel all rolled their eyes

"Who do you think you are? The mayor. payomg away troubles you can't even solve.. wow you must be a scared little man on the inside" Victor said turning his back to face his former friend

"Pay the price like everyone else, no one wasn't raised with a sliver spoon in their mouth.. unless your adopted" Kori said facing him in a cold tone

Everyone jaws dropped with a face that expressed 'Damn! she got him good'

"Look who's talking for someone who never worked a day in their lives without their parents giving everything you want" Richard said folding his arms in front of him

Kori tried her best not to be pissed off then just pretend to shake it off turning around mouthed to Victor

'I want to f-ing kill him'

Victor mouthed back to her

'You and me both'

"Enough!" Rouge said hitting her whipping stick on the table hard breaking through the tense drama "Whatever happened knocked it off. This is high school.. leave childish slang's behind you. I'll be in my office and if I hear a thing even the slightest argument again they'll be a punishment is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am" they said

"Good to know" She turned around starts walking leaving the library door

"Ms. Rouge, Can I please come up with new routines for the cheer competition? Really need to think come up with ideas" Kori said standing up facing straight at her with a smile

"As you may, just don't turn up the volume on your cd player" Rouge turned around facing the student one last time then leaving the library to her office

"It's called an ipod, what world does she live in?" Garfield asked laughed a little

"Who knows" Victor responded laughed back slightly then clearing his throat

* * *

Rachel takes off her hoodie showing her face then grabbing something from her bag showing a book _"Leaving Paradise by Simone Elkeles _**(Great book.) **starts reading where she last stopped and is completely silent. Kori's dancing from the backside area with the headphones in her ears listening then coming up with moves doing cartwheels with back handsprings. Victor stretching his arms, legs, foot, running in place, doing push ups. Garfield reading _The history of Comic books _turning it sideways showing of a picture to _How to draw Superman in these steps _his jaw dropped. Dick made nose but tabbing his hands on the chair, stomped his feet to the table making a rhythm. A few hours later everybody where back at their seats near to pass out being bored as Madam Rouge comes back in.

"Wake up! Who was to go to the washroom?" yelled a little

The all raised their hands

* * *

"I don't see why we're in the first place? we didn't do anything wrong! Wonder if Terra paid off Rouge to get me here.. that little bitch" Kori said breathing out combed through her ponytail

"Wouldn't be surprise if she did" Garfield said then realizing what he said out loud looking over at Kori "sorry ment to say that to myself"

"It's cool" Kori shrugged her shoulders as she re-strech her muscles and legs again "screw her for all I care"

"Completely agree" Rachel said in her mind sighted out a little

"Don't be mad that she made your life a living hell during homecoming" Richard said walking over towards to Kori

"and don't start any bullshit Grayson.. nobody in this room doesn't like you and we both know that" having attitude towards him then twisting her hands step towards Dick

"You think your so perfect when clearly your not Anders, stop being nice and start getting real"

"You have no idea how _real _I can be"

"Leave her alone! mess with her again and you'll deal with me" Victor said had his arm out pushing Dick from Kori

"Is that a threat? Stone"

"Lay a hand on her and it will be. Stop being such an asshole to everyone you boss around"

"How can I be an asshole? haven't talked to Garfield or Rachel in years why would I want to piss them off then somewhat making smart ass comments with Kori while she's with the douche called a boyfriend bag" Dick yelled started to defend himself

Rachel and Garfield looked at Dick then look back on eachother for a split second turned their heads

"Out of all of us has changed.." Garfield jumped to sit on the table "It would be you" pointed to Victor "including you to" then last point Dick "We broke up as friends because of you two all because Vic dated Jinx who I had a secret crush since the seventh grade.. was beyond pissed."said facing Victor then looked to Dick "Then you had to take Terra away from me when we were starting to know each other"

"How was I suppose to know that she was dating you, never told me anything" Dick said laughed slightly

"Yo dude, I didn't know you liked Jinx. You should have told me I could have backed off" Victor said telling the truth put his hands straight in the air

"I suggest you stop talking shit about Roy before I will kick your ass in two seconds" Kori said standing strong

"Would like to see that, it would make my day" Dick said pop his neck

"Yep.. Detention. Yay" Rachel said in sarcasm rolled her eyes as she kept reading to the next chapter

* * *

_**Sorry for this chapter being short and just really want to finish this story and will promise to finish this story by the end of the year. Reviews= are great!**_


	5. Lunch with a side of back talk

**Sorry for not updating any new chapters... Been busy with life, other than that I will continue to finish this story. Thank you so much for the story alert, favorite story and favorite author that really does mean a lot again thank you so much. Still coming up with ideas and please check out my stories Crash diet, Deadly Love & Too little, too late (if you're a AMC fan), and You belong with me with reviews please. Happy Reading!**

* * *

The clock moved slowly every five seconds as Kori got done painting her nails black keeping them in perfect image then looks out to everyone

"Can someone please tell me how many hours we've been in here for? It feels like forever" she breathed out playing with her hair

"We only been here for five hours, it's not a big deal" Raven said as she was drawing in her sketch book from being bored

"And I thought being friends with Kitten was hell" Kori said breathing out then lightly scratched her cheek her cheek re-opening her cut "Damn it!" yelled to herself

"Does anyone have a Band-Aid on them?" asked around looking at everyone

"Forgot you were cut there Anderson?" Richard smirk

Kori turned to face him "Dick, don't start any shit. Not today" she said rolled her eyes

Rachel lightly dropped her pencil and sketchbook and went through her bag to find a Band-Aid

"Here's one and need some rubbing alcohol?"

Kori laughed a little and walked over to her former friend

"Thank you for the Band-Aid and no thanks on the burning alcohol"

Rachel laughed smiled a bit putting up the small rubbing alcohol bottle in her bag

"Your welcome"

Kori smiled again nodded her head then turning around heading back to her table walking towards her purse grabbing a small mirror and a pack of gum. Walks back over to Rachel

"Want some gum? Don't worry there isn't any toxic or bitch-ness, promise" Kori laughed as she held the pack in her hand

Rachel got a stick of gum and starts un wrapping it

"Thank you Kori"

"Think nothing of it but hospitality. Besides I'm not that much of a bitch as you think I am or anyone thinks"

"It's been a long time.. No one. Can't judge one person after seven years not talking" Rachel said speaking the truth

Garfield looks back Rachel

"You can say that again but" he said looking back at Richard

"If stealing another guy's girlfriend any better than yeah you can still call him a douche bag"

"Can you let it go already?" Richard yelled out "Yes I regret going out with that slut Barbie, losing you as a friend and now bring it up again re-opening memories again"

"Yeah right" Garfield laughed jokily "You know you so full of shit, if there was an award for asshole for the decade. You would win"

"Hell motion second" Victor said laughed a little

"Third" Kori smirked looked at Richard

Rachel went silent then cleared her throat then got back sketch book drawing a landscape

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Richard yelled looking at his former friends "How many times do I have to say it?"

"Until you actually mean it, not because you felt sorry what we've been through but fee ling sorry from the heart" Garfield said being serious

Victor, Kori, Rachel, Garfield, and Richard all looked at each other then looked another way

**Fifteen minutes later**

Everyone was starting to get bored again then started talking again

"Do we ever know why we broke up as a group in the first place?" Rachel asked putting her book _Leaving Paradise by Simone Elekese _then looking up at the gang

"Well.. There's a lot to say really" Kori sighted "Different problems causing chaos, we never came to each other for an explanation. Taking one word instead of trust then drifting apart"

"Richard and I stopped being friends because he was friends with Xavier Red and then dating Jenny Marlon. Rachel.. I don't remember. Garfield because I had a small blind date with Terra then he freaked out. Kori and I are still friends to this day" Victor said had a tennis ball in his hand then throwing it to Richard

"Kori because she started dating Roy and picked Terra as a best friend instead of her" Richard said looking over at Kori mouthed ass hole. "Victor because of being becoming friends with Xavier, Garfield because I dated Terra behind his back. And Rachel because.. people thought you were getting into voodoo so that's why I stayed away" he said as he threw the ball to Kori

She laughed then said "The ass hole because he started dating Kitten in the fifth grade and had the nerve to say I'm a.. not going to say the word or I'll end up throwing this at him where it hits" Kori smirked the continued. "Garfield because I told Terra wasn't good for him, never believe me so that's why we stopped talking. Rachel because I started becoming friends with Kitchen during freshman year, told me I was changed then that's why we stopped being friends." Kori finished then passing it to Garfield

"Rachel because we had a disagreement about why I was becoming friends with Terra then dating her five days later" Garfield said looking at Rachel as she turned the other way then looked back to everyone else "Kori because she told me how Terra would stab me in the back later have a hole in my heart. Victor did had a blind date with her then saw them making out behind the bleachers-"

"For the record she set me up on purpose, I never meant to hurt you" Victor said being strong

"Dick hole here because we had a fight on who would take Kitten out to the racetrack. Then dated Terra" Garfield finished then finally passing the tennis ball to Rachel.

"Kori because she was changing to lose a friend on how she bossed everyone around then called her a bitch for being Terra's puppy. Victor… I remember because I was dating Garth Armain (**Aqualad**) then can't remember after that" she shook her head then looked up "Richard because I knew he was becoming close with Kitten, I told him not to trust her not to hurt Kori then called me the school's Gothic Girl. Garfield warned him about Terra how she'll use him for popularity and so yep" Rachel said as she threw the ball back at Victor

Madam Rouge comes into the library with a Cheesecake Factory bag in her hand walking over to Richard placed it on his table.

"Thirty minutes for lunch you grown up brats"

"Really? You got something from the Factory instead of making something.. wow" Kori said rolled her eyes as she takes her seat

"Better than a family recipe that's boring" Richard said being up front

Kori walked away a little going to a corner to wipe the small tears in her eyes and fixing her eyeliner claiming herself down not wanting to be making a scene. Then cleared her throat coming back to the area

"_Don't say anything about family Dick; don't push Kori to the edge. Now is not the time" _Victor thought in his mind and looked over at his best friend

"We need something to drink" Garfield

"Use the soda machine in the hallway. I pick… Roth" Rouge said as Rachel stood up "and Stone" Victor got up from his seat then as they walked towards the door into the hallway. Madam Rouge left the library with the door closed behind her

Kori grabbed her cellphone checking for messages

"Why isn't Roy calling me back yet?" she said texting Roy as Richard and Garfield glared at each other knowing he's cheating on her

* * *

As Victor and Rachel walked down the hallways reaching towards a soda machine

"So that's why we stopped being friends?" he asked

Rachel nodded her head "yeah other than that.. everything else I can't remember for some reason."

"Why are you in dentition?" Victor asked again

"Why are you in dentition?" she asked repeated the question

He leaned against the wall then looked at her

"I'm here because I had to get Kori out of the fight with Terra or she'll end up beating the rest of the drill team"

"Damn." Rachel said shrugged her shoulders a little bit "I'm in dentition because some stupid bimbo had the nerve to call me out on dating Garfield and then couldn't help it but fight back"

"Seem like a good reason" he smiled getting the four cans in his hand then the two walked back to the library.

* * *

"What did you get from Cheesecake Factory?" Garfield asked eyed his food

Richard walked over to his bag pulling out and looked through the food container

"Louisiana chicken pasta with a shot of Tabasco that's all" he said rubbing it in their faces

Kori walked back to them leaving a voice message on her boyfriend's phone

"Damn it Roy! Please call me when you get this.. haven't heard from you since Thursday, pick up" she said being frustrated hanging up her phone

"What do you see in this guy? You know there are better guys out there right" Garfield said being concern for his friend

She shrugged her shoulders

"He's a really nice guy who.. Apparently cares about his looks" Kori rolled her eyes as she said

"What guy wouldn't care about his looks?" Richard asked looking at her being a smart ass

Kori looked at him with no emotion

"You have no room to talk about Roy. He's much more of a man then you are, who loves someone with all their soul while you… fool around with girls who are in it for your money" she said with a smirk and walked over to her purse grabbing out a small bottle

Richard was starting to get pissed off but no showing walking up to her

"Oh and Mr. Perfect has the answer to everything? You know why the only way he dated you was to piss me off, hating his guts"

"Wow, Dick has a heart after all and yeah right. You were having a hard time having Kitten's tongue down your throat oh yeah that's one way to go through a healing process" Kori said drinking the whole bottle then throwing it at the trash bin

"What were you drinking?" Garfield asked with his eyebrows raised up as the same with Richard

"Just a little pick me up, that's all" she laughed spinning around the library

Richard and Garfield questioned each other about Kori's attitude as Victor and Rachel came back from the hallways.

"Sweet your back with drinks" Garfield cheered

"_You have no idea, that's why I can't wait for my shot.. very soon" _Kori thought in her mind

* * *

Garfield grabbed his plastic bag opening up paper wrapped sandwich reveling a tofu burger then pulling out a bag of sour cream and onion chips

"Tofu never sound so good until now" he said shacked his hands together as Victor threw a sun kiss can into Garfield's hands

"Man, you still eating that grass crap?" Victor asked

"Better then you eating murdered animals" Garfield said started to get an argument debate

"Meat"

"Tofu"

"Meat"

Tofu"

"Enough! Thought you two settle this back in the fourth grade already" Rachel said being fed up hearing the argument all over again shaking her head.

Kori looked over at her

"Do you want a sun kiss?" she asked

"No thank you, I'm good with green tea" Rachel pulled out her to go coffee cup and grabbed out a small bag of strawberries.

Victor looks behind him seeing Richard handing a sun kiss then turning back around putting his big brown bag on his lap. Pulling out three cheeseburgers, two hot dogs, two bags of bbq chips, a stack of twinkies, and two bottles of Gatorade (blue and red).

"Talk about having a cookout Stone" Richard smirked then turned to Kori

"What are you having Anders?"

"Not you that's for damn sure and it's pochlebka… a family recipe" she smiled to herself remembering the times with her family

Everyone had a questionable look on their face

"Never heard of it" Garfield said telling the truth

"I've heard of it before.. in a Russian class sophomore year. It's not that bad" Rachel said looking at Kori

"You tired it?" Kori asked as she nodded her head "Glad someone likes it" said under her breath.

* * *

**How is it so far? Again sorry for updating so late and reviews me this girl happy. Please and Thank you, have a safe weekend everyone. Please review =]**


	6. Author's Note

Hola everyone! Thank you for the story alerts and favorite author, it really does mean everything to me. Since finals are done and summer school is a couple of weeks away I promise to continue this story from the beginning. Been having a lot of idea's for the next upcoming chapters and the characters also, so hopefully it'll be interesting. Can I make you guys a deal I need reviews in order to be inspired to right. I need three to five reviews as a goal. I'm in the works of chapter five as of right now and wouldn't fail. Also for inspired- upcoming writers I support you one hundred percent on writing a story that's different from the show and/or comics.

Love, honeylove90


	7. A short field trip equals hell

**Again I'm so sorry I'm not updating like I said I would, things have been going on and having life sorted out. Thank you guys for keep my deal. I was very surprised on the views for Crash Diet and never thought they were great, thinking of writing a sequel to it but I don't know at this point. Here's Chapter five of The Teen Titans Club. **

* * *

Kori tapped her hands into her palms being bored walking around the library

"Well, this has been fun" she said rolling her eyes as she walked back downstairs back to table where her stuff is at

"What did you expect, doing a workout while being in her for the next five hours?" Garfield said as he looked over at the clock being noon

"No but- let's have fun. Cut loose for once in our lives" Kori shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed her bag in her hands leaving towards the door

Richard got up from leaning against the post walking towards his former friend

"Wanting a death wish by leaving?" he hissed a little

She laughed then got close to his face

"Who the hell do you think you are my brother? Mind your own damn business and stop interfering with my life" Kori said pushed him back as Richard he lightly grabbed her wrist

"Don't make me hurt you" he said under his breath

"Don't make me laugh" she smirked as she grabbed his wrist

Victor came by the two pulling Richard away from Kori

"Leave her alone!" he said looked at him

"Who are you her bodyguard?" Richard asked being annoyed

"I suggest you shut the fuck up before I say something I will regret later" Kori let go of his wrist as she leaves into the hallway

Garfield walks over to Victor and Richard

"What's your problem with Kori? She hasn't done a damn thing to you and you treated her like shit since you dated Kitten. Now you're playing the hero, she's more of a friend then you are. At least she's real" he said as he ran to follow her in the hallways

"My words are the same" Victor shoved Richard by the shoulders leaving the library

Rachel gets up from her seat as she starts walking over to Richard with his jaw dropped

"Can you believe them? I've changed? They've changed too… what makes them any different than me?" he asked her

"Because from what I heard they had… something else going on with their lives that spired out of control that they had no one to talk to about it. That made them change as people. From personal experience it would be better to never question what happened to them or you'll be sorry you asked" she said telling the truth as Rachel leaves to find the others

He stood their being puzzled

"So what actually happened to them?" Richard asked himself as he left the library to the hallways

* * *

"Girl, are you crazy being out here? If Rouge finds out about this.. you'll be in dentition for the next three months!" Victor said to Kori as she ran

"Please, it's not going to make a difference. Rouge will have fun making all of use miserable" she said as she reached her locker

Rachel, Garfield, and Richard cached up with the two

"Besides let's have fun.. making these four hours count" Kori then pulls out a big handbag then pulls out two bottles of Vodka and plastic shot glasses into her bag

"You have really must be crazy to get busted with alcohol, you'll be suspended for two months" Rachel said telling the truth

"Whatever happened to you in your past life must have screwed you over and there's a better way to handle issues then drinking. Trust me, I know" Richard said coming clean

Kori grabs a small bottle of tequila from her top shelf locker

"Hello old friend, it's been seven months" she said taking the bottle in one sip then throwing it to the ground, closes her locker, and walks away. Kori laughed as she looks at the gang

"What the fuck happened to us? Seriously guys" Kori said out loud in the hallways then walking backwards

* * *

Rouge was in her office calling her a friend on her blackberry being bored

"These little children really do need to be slapped and know to act like adults. It's stupid of them to get into fights just because they can't take it out on anyone else" she said rolling her eyes

"The only thing I'm looking forward to is drinking and partying at Plush tonight with you, Donna, Stacy, and Victoria. As of right now this place is hell on earth"

Closed her eyes for a second hearing something break and a locker being slammed including yelling

"I'm going to have to call you back, have to handle work" said hanging up getting out of her seat, getting out of her office then starts running to all the hallways

* * *

"Let's go back to the library while we still can" Garfield said as everyone else started walking towards back the library

"Quit worrying about being busted will get there before Rouge comes out" Victor said walking between Kori and Richard

Then hearing heels click quick through their path as they froze in their place

"Shit! Let's go this way" Richard said loudly but quietly as they ran the other way

They ran through three different hallways with Kori in the lead as running trigger a memory

_Flashback_

_Kori was running through the dark streets with blood on her shirt, jeans and hands. Xavier Red ran after her as he grabbed a piece of wood and throws it behind her leg making her fall to the ground _

"_Get the fuck away from me you bastard!" she yelled out with Xavier jumped on top of her pending her hands to the ground_

"_You will keep your mouth shut or I swear to god you'll be sure like end up like your sister" he threaten her yelling in medium tone as he slaps her_

"_You got that? One word, one little sleep and you'll be dead" Xavier purposely cut her collarbone and her thigh as Kori screamed in pain_

_Flashback ended_

Kori fell to the ground hard then quickly getting back forgetting the re-opening cut with small bit of blood coming out as she grabbed the door handle to the library, leaving everyone else behind

"_What in the hell just happened just happened?" the four said thought in their mind _as they ran back into the library scrambling to their seats

* * *

Rouge looked at the lockers area looking to see a lock went missing then smelling in the air of tequila then walked to where to broken pieces of bottle of tequila on a side of the floor. Then turned to the right side and starts making her way back to the library to see who deinked the small bottle

"Rotten kids!" she yelled to herself dashed towards the hallways

* * *

"What the hell happened back there?" Garfield asked

"What would you thinking?" Victor asked

"Your going to be more in trouble then Dick will be in" Rachel said telling the truth

Richard nodded his head agreeing with his former friend

"She's right on that part, and since when did you drink?" he said and asked at the same time

"All of you guys shut up! I'll tell you when Rouge-" Kori said being cut off hearing the door handles being open "is out of here" she finished becoming afraid

Rouge comes in pissed off holding a small piece of the tequila glass in plam

"Who did this?" she asked being in power walking to everyone's "Who was drinking on school property?" Rouge went to everyone's face

Kori had guilt written all over her face as her hands starts digging through her wrist

"Well?" Rouge asked again looking at everyone in front of room

Kori gulped in her throat then opened her mouth

"Well actually it was-"she was cut off by someone

"It was me" Richard said taking the wrap

The four were shocked by Dick lied about the drinking

"What are you doing?" Kori mouthed to Richard

"You'll find out" Richard mouthed her back then turning back to Rouge. "It was me, couldn't resist the taste of alcohol and couldn't help myself" he said

"You drinking, that wouldn't surprise me. If it was Kori then yeah that would shock me" Rouge said with everyone's eyes on Kori as she cleared her throat a little

"You know the policy for drinking… a month of detention" Rouge said looking at Richard then looked to everyone else. "I will not be a fool for this" told the truth as she left slamming the door behind her

Kori turned around to face her former crush

"Why did you do that?" she asked

"Because.. you'll be more in trouble before graduation and I get in trouble most of the time, it's just a slap on the wrist with Bruce" Richard came towards Kori seating in front of her

"Wow" Victor said underneath his breath

"Thanks.. I guess" Kori sighted then reaching towards her bag. "Let's get this little party started" she said as she grabs two big bottles of Vodka and a dozen plastic shot glasses

* * *

**Please review they make me happy and I know I've been away for so long to finish this story but already having idea's for the next few chapters. Also left a little sneak peek of Kori's past and the rest of the titans. Stay tune for reading. Reviews =)**


	8. Sneak peek of Chapter ocho eight

**Here's a sneak peek of Drink Talk, Drunken Confessions Chapter 8. I need reviews to be inspired to write more… have so many ideas with the stories. Enjoy**

* * *

Kori pours everyone a shot of vodka started to become tipsy

"Rehab… you can never take my drinks away if you can" she said underneath her voice taking two quick shots of vodka as her eyes wakes for excitement

The gang looked at her for that statement

"Wait! You were in rehab? since when?" Richard asked seating on couch cushion single

Kori laughed as she got up went to her bag put a splash of tequila in her drink

"Since your asshole of a friend Xavier ruined my life" she said looked at Richard as she throws the plastic shot glass to the wall breaking it. Grabbing another bottle of Vodka opening it as she starts drinking it then continues to finished "He took away who I was as a person, my life has never been the same since" Kori walked back to the spot with everyone seating in a five area mini couches then starts crying.

Rachel reached out to her in compassion

"What did he do that damaged your world?" she asked

Kori looked up at her former friend with tear stains on her face then looked at everyone else

"He murdered my family and I hate that fucking bastard with all my might" she yelled in confession reliving the experience. "He raped me hours before he massacred everything that mattered" Kori said as Victor was on her left side with opened arms as she cried in her best friends arms

Everyone in the room was in complete shock with the jaws dropping to the ground but Victor

* * *

"I put on an act every day because If I tell people what really happened to me. They would call me a monster, a freak of nature" Victor said coming clean as she pulls up his right sweatpants leg showing to his ankle through his knee is mechanical. "I had a freak accident and haven't told anyone else but Kori" he told the truth. "Victor. You got to be number one! Second placer never gets anything. Win! Win! Win!" he cried quoting what his father said then taking a shot of vodka to numb the pain away

"I never knew you were under pressure" Garfield said his truth "You could have told me, told any of us! We could have helped" he added on

"That's because you shut me out of your life and never bother to talk to me at all" Victor said in a rude way he looked the other way

* * *

Richard just got done taking a five shot of vodka then clapped his hands to tell his confession. "I never got to tell how I really felt when I called it quits being friends with Kori. It was a mistake and I wish I can take it back" he said as he looked at his crush with Kori getting up walking away

* * *

"I've been seeing a therapist to deal with my issues…" Rachel said sighted then shaking her head "My father beats me nearly to death then my mom committed an overdose from suicide. Terra still to this day still gets on my nerves. Sometimes I wish I can run away and start a new life where there's no hell"

* * *

Garfield takes three shots of vodka than slammed the glass to the table

"I never should take let Terra tear up our friendship" he said looking at Rachel as she messed with her wrist bands. "You were completely right about her and I didn't listen to you… like I should have, I'm really sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Garfield pleaded to her with Rachel shook her head

* * *

**How's this for a treat? Like I said I have so many ideas for this story and will be done before October. Please review that will inspire me including it'll make me happy. **

**P.S: I looked over at the previous stories that I did… I can't find an error at all but when it comes to other stories, still can't see the errors. Is it me or I'm going crazy?**

**Anyway. Please Review**

**Love you guys!**


	9. Drink talk, Drunked Confessions

**Hey Guys, Thank you for the reviews and how to write better. I now realized after going through chapters and sentences, completely embarrassed by my work. Punctuation was never my strong suit in writing and will do everything I can to be a better writer. **

**The cold raven- I give you my word I will update this story. Promise to make this my project to focus and your reviews are inspired. (Not mushy, just telling the real truth.)**

**PolarPurple- Yes, your right this is the Teen Titans version of the Breakfast Club but putting a twist to it by having a modern day version of we can relate to. Thank you for the correction on the sentences. It's really helpful and didn't know that every line was confusing. I have a beta profile and have no idea to work it but figured out the bio other than that… I'm clueless.**

**Princess Emmanuella- Thank you for the encouragement cookies ^-^. Means a lot and will keep writing.**

**To other reviewers- THANK YOU ^-^! VERY ENCOURGING**

**Now here's Chapter eight**

* * *

Kori grabbed the bottle of vodka and shot glasses walking towards the small table and five mini couches.

"Well. Would you guys really want to be seat at the tables and be bore to death? Or take some shots to have some fun at this dump?" She said pouring the vodka into each glass and drinks a shot.

Victor, Richard, and Garfield looked at each other with confused look on their faces than gets up from their seats joining her.

"Come on Rach. Have a little fun for a bit." Kori said looking at her than taking a shot.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders than getting up from her chair.

"_What the hell, might as well." _She thought to herself walking towards the gang taking a seat between Garfield and Richard.

"Now let's get this party started!" Kori cheered holding her shot glass with everyone holding their glasses before having the taste of vodka down their throats.

* * *

"Lecky, Lecky, shaky, shaky!" Victor, Garfield, Richard, and Kori said all together. Licking their fists with a little bit of salt than drowning flavor with their shots

Rachel shakes her head getting rid of the taste.

"Man, Kori. It's strong. How can you drink that by itself?" she asked

Kori looked at Rachel than laughing a little bit.

"Now that is a good question. At first it may taste nasty by itself, than trying a couple of times than the flavor of strong liquor is amazing." She answered pouring herself another shot of vodka.

Garfield leaned against his seat he shakes his head being a little dizzy. Dick rocks his head side to side as he jams inside his head being in his own world. Victor laughed a little losing himself becoming a little drunk.

Kori pours everyone a shot of vodka started to become tipsy.

"Rehab… you can never take my drinks away if you can." she said underneath her voice taking two quick shots of vodka as her eyes wakes for excitement.

The gang looked at her for that statement.

"Wait! You were in rehab, since when?" Richard asked seating on her right side

Kori laughed as she got up went to her bag put pulling out another small bottle of tequila. She poured the tequila with the vodka.

"Since your asshole of a friend Xavier ruined my life." she said looked at Richard as she throws the plastic shot glass to the wall breaking it. Grabbing another bottle of Vodka opening it as she starts drinking it then continues to finish. "He took away who I was as a person; my life has never been the same since." Kori walked back to the spot with everyone seating in a five area mini couches then starts crying.

Rachel reached out to her in compassion.

"What did he do that damaged your world?" she asked

Kori looked up at her former friend with tear stains on her face then looked at everyone else.

"He murdered my family and I hate that fucking bastard with all my might!" she yelled in confession reliving the experience. "He raped me hours before he massacred everything that mattered!" Kori said as Victor was on her left side with opened arms as she cried in her best friends arms.

Everyone in the room was in complete shock with the jaws dropping to the ground but Victor.

"That son of a bitch. Let me get my hands on him" Richard said at loud being pissed his blood started to boil thinking Xavier could do a thing by murdering his former best friend and current crush.

Kori kept on crying letting out her pain from holding all her emotions in for months.

Victor sighted and speaking out for his friend.

"He's in jail for first degree murder for her parents including Korina and Ryan. Account of Verbal assault. And weapon possession." He said sighted with Kori facing everyone again

"Ever since my family was murder, my world shattered into darkness. My parent's friends didn't give a shit about me and Galfore was the one who took me in. I felt like I have no help, so I turned to drinking, it numbed my pain away. Than everything went spiraling down and that's when Galfore send me to rehab to get better again." Kori said as she laughed and drinking the bottle again.

* * *

"During freshman year, I went through some phases and some weren't great. After we expect Kori, stopped being friends really affected me. Things changed for the worse and to top it all of… I was in a car accident." Victor sighted as Kori placed a hand on her friends shoulders than continued. "I put on an act every day because If I tell people what really happened to me. They would call me a monster, a freak of nature" Victor said coming clean as she pulls up his right sweatpants leg showing to his ankle through his knee is mechanical. "I had a freak accident and haven't told anyone else but Kori" he told the truth. "Victor. You got to be number one! Second placer never gets anything. Win! Win! Win!" he cried quoting what his father said then taking a shot of vodka to numb the pain away

"I never knew you were under pressure." Garfield said his truth "You could have told me, told any of us! We could have helped" he added on.

"That's because you shut me out of your life and never bother to talk to me at all." Victor said in a rude way he looked the other way.

"Okay. Besides from being mad and everything…. You could have told me about your accident. I don't see you as a freak, only human." Garfield said telling the truth.

Richard and Rachel nodded their heads agreeing with their friend.

"Now we know why you only wear jeans and sweats." Rachel said speaking the fact.

"And only wearing sneakers and converse mainly." Richard added her fact.

Victor and Kori both took double shots.

* * *

"I guess you can say popularity took over in my personality and becoming my ego to become Mr. Playboy." Richard said ran through his hair with his hand messing up his spiky hairdo. "Thought everyone was beneath me, why should I ask their opinions about my life? Forgetting about other people who made me who I am today, and for that I'm sorry for ditching you guys." He apologized telling the truth as he looked at everyone.

"Sorry doesn't cut the fact what you did to all of us." Rachel said with a harsh honest fact.

Garfield nodded his head agreeing with the Goth beauty.

"She's right. We were all there for you when we first met you in the third grade. We judge each other just because how we looked and talked. We always had each other's back if people were talking shit about any of us. Then one day… you became the person that caused so much pain and emotion bottle up that we couldn't trust anyone anymore." He said telling the truth having tiny tears in his eyes wiping away from his cheeks.

Kori took two more shots than leaning against the couch leaning her head from being buzzed from the drink. Victor shakes his head in more disappointment than before.

Richard just got done taking a five shot of vodka then clapped his hands to tell his confession. "I never got to tell how I really felt when I called it quits being friends with Kori. It was a mistake and I wish I can take it back" he said as he looked at his crush with Kori getting up walking away towards the stairwell.

"Kori! Kori wait!" Richard said as he followed her up the stairs case.

* * *

Rachel sighted as she messed with her hair once again than looking down at the ground.

"I haven't told anyone about this except one person. I've been seeing a therapist to deal with my issues…" Rachel said sighted then shaking her head. "My father beats me nearly to death then my mom committed an overdose from suicide. Terra still to this day still gets on my nerves. Sometimes I wish I can run away and start a new life where there's no hell" she said having teardrops fall on the carpet looking up at Victor and Garfield.

"You know you can always go somewhere that's safe, away from your father. Go to the police, file a report. He could go to jail for the rest of his life… it's not normal for any parent to lay a finger on a child." Victor said with a serious look to his friend. "I know this friend of mine from the basketball team whose father is a complete badass lawyer; we can put him away for good-."

"So you could be free and live life with no fear. We're sorry to hear about your mother, she was a great person who had a warm personality." Garfield finished as putting a hand on her knee for comfort.

Rachel shook her head in disagreement.

"You don't get it… ever since my mother died she was the only person who I trusted. Now, I don't trust anyone but I don't even trust my therapist." She said being hurt.

* * *

Garfield takes three shots of vodka than slammed the glass to the table.

"I never should take let Terra tear up our friendship" he said looking at Rachel as she messed with her wrist bands. "You were completely right about her and I didn't listen to you… like I should have, I'm really sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Garfield pleaded to her with Rachel shook her head.

"Why not? Karma bit me in the ass for everything I did wrong. One way or another I will make this time as of now matter. I will do everything I can to make sure that we'll be friends once again." He said looking in her eyes.

"Don't be so sure. Trust takes a while before earning it." Rachel said doubting shaking her head.

* * *

**How's this chapter so far? I to really deep think into this chapter for every character. I'm already coming up with new ideas for the next chapters and beyond. Please review. Thank you for the love and understanding how to write now. Next time Story telling about what happened to the gang when they broke apart.**


	10. Second Author's Note

I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting for the next chapter. I was on a break through to finishing up Chapter 10, until my laptop decides to pick up a virus so it's in the shop right now. Re-writing everything for the next chapter and I will try my best to finish this story including coming up with storylines and coming up with fresh ideas. As of now of now re-fishing idea's for the characters. Please don't be mad, stay with me. Please & Thanks.

Love, honeylover90


	11. A Moment for a cry for help

_**Hey Readers, sorry for the delay in this story. Life's been busy with work and still on the search of a new job. I've been coming up with new ideas for this story and still in progress in errors, so bare with me.**_

**Roguelover321- Got it and yes laughed a little . **

**ForeverFirePhoenix- Yes this is a spinoff of the Breakfast Club. Love the movie and deciding to do this story of Teen Titans related if they were human. There are similar difference in the characters and the titans.. made it to something that's somewhat unique, being completely different. I'm proud of it.**

**Star of Airdrie- Thank you with the characters. I try everything I can for the titans to face what they have been dealing with in their daily life including what most people are going through in their lives.**

**ChicInGlitter- Glad to hear that you liked it Richard punched Roy. Thank you for loving this story**

**Princess Emmanuella- They'll be friends every soon and you'll find out more about Kori**

**And to other reviewers, thank you for the reviews. They mean the world to me. **

**Here's chapter ten, enjoy!**

* * *

"Kori! Kori where are you?" Richard said reaching up to the upper level of the library.

A gaging noise fills the air. He follows the sound leading Richard to see Kori with her head in the trash bin.

"Damn it." Kori said finishing up vomiting her drinks.

"That's what you get with tequila and vodka mixed in together." He said telling the truth walking over to her, getting on his knee's helping out the beau redhead. Patted her back gently but firmly helping Kori out with her sickness.

She wiped the dry vomit from her lips then leaving towards her back on the bookshelves. Kori cleared her voice than putting a hand on her throat.

"Throat hurts?"

Kori nodded her head as he pulled out a mint from his jean pocket handing it to her.

"Thanks Dick." She said un-wrapping the wrapper putting the mint into her mouth. "For the record, I'm not pregnant if that's what you're thinking… I was but had an abortion." Kori finished.

Richard sets across from her.

"You can't take back what you did. Our friendship is gone, we can't change the past." She spoke serious.

"I can try… I will go to the ends of the earth for you to forgive me. I regret going out with Terra. You have no idea on the years the guilt keeps getting to me every time and every day of my life. Like I said before if I could go back in time, I would to stay friends with you and the gang." He said being truthful spilling his soul to her.

Kori shakes her head in disagreement than laughed a little.

"You have no right to call them 'the gang.' Hell you have no right to call me a friend. The day I found out that you were dating Terra, I didn't want to believe it." Kori said having the mint in her mouth then chewing up quickly continuing their conversation. "Rachel was right and I can't believe I didn't believe her and how could you do that to me when I liked you back then? " She confessed her feelings.

Richard's heart dropped as he felt his heart got tight.

"You liked me back in six grade? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked being shocked and surprised.

Kori looked at Dick if he was stupid.

"Of course I liked you until you dated the whores of the school. How was I supposed to tell you my then best friend I had a crush on you? Walk up to you and say 'oh hey, I have a crush on you by the way.' That wouldn't work." She pointed out the truth.

Richard sighted as he ran his hand through his hair.

"If you would have said something back than I wouldn't dated Terra or Kitten. We could have been dating right now; I could have protected you from Xavier. I can be a lot better boyfriend than how Roy treats you." He said looking into her eyes.

Kori formed tears in her eyes, nodded her head knowing it's the truth. She puts her head into her folded arms and starts to cry. Richard moved himself to being by her side holding Kori as she placed her head on his chest.

"Where were you when we I needed you the most? Save me from being in hell with Xavier, my problems with drinking?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"I don't know now where I was but I'm here now. All that matters is I promise to be there for you and help you with your struggle, we'll get you through this." Richard said kissing her on top of Kori's head placing an arm around her waist.

* * *

"Hey Ortiz, I need your help." Victor said talking on his cellphone on the other side of the library. "Can you tell your father if he can take on a case of abuse charge? One of my friends is in the situation and she needs a lawyer that can take her father to jail. All right bro, thanks." He hanged up his phone walked over to his book bag. He ripped out a piece of paper writing down something in the note and starts walking over to Rachel handing her the paper.

"Here's my teammate's number for more information." He said as Rachel opened the paper.

"Craig Ortiz. The sophomore who caused that food fight two weeks ago? Thought he was a real jerk off. Guess not." She said being surprised looked at Victor.

"He may be a jerk off but when it comes to legal stuff, he doesn't play around. I told him not to clown on you if he does; you know who has your back Rach." Victor said with a smile speaking the truth taking a seat beside her.

"Thanks Victor, I really appreciate your help. You have no idea how much this means to me." Rachel said having small tears in her eyes as she hugged him. Victor return the favor hugged her back.

"We'll get through this I promise. I'll help you, everyone here will help out." Garfield said reaching out hoping to gain the Goth's trust.

"He's right. With all of us being together dealing with issues we will support you in anyway." Richard said coming down the stairs with Kori beside him. They walk back into the group.

As they take their seats once again. Silence fills the air.

"So anyone want to go around the room from each of our views on what really happened when we all broke up as friends?" Victor said to break the ice.

Richard cleared his throat a little about to speak. "Okay, it all started back in six grade when I started to hang out with the more in crowd people. More guys wanted to hang out with me, more girls find me attractive so they began to throw themselves at me. The more I go into the 'popular world' the more I lost on reality. Started to listen what people would say about you guys, made me think you guys were dirt. Both Terra and Katie made me their puppet thinking Kori can't and will never live to my standards in life. That's when they made me realize she was a loser." He said telling his feelings towards his friends.

_To be continued… _

* * *

How was that? Good, Bad, Could be better? It'll be better and I'll make sure of it. Also in the upcoming chapters let's just say a character snaps and doesn't know what to do anymore with life. Can you guess who the character is? Find out. Reviews are lovely. Next time will be story telling time with every character and so much more. HAPPY OCTOBER!


	12. Richard's Story

**Hey Guys, Thank you so much for the reviews and having so many ideas for each character. For the next four chapters the gang is going to tell their story from their point of views (to spark interest.) Trust me nothing about this story won't be boring. I won't let this story be over just this yet. Here's chapter eleven, happy reading!**

* * *

_Richard's story…_

Richard cleared his throat a little bit about to speak. "Okay, it all started back in six grade when I started to hang out with the 'in' crowd people. More guys wanted to hang out with me, more girls find me attractive so they began to throw themselves at me. The more I go into the 'popular world' the more I lost touch on reality. Started to listen what people would say about you guys, made me think you guys were dirt. Both Terra and Katie made me their puppet thinking Kori can't and will never live to my standards in life. That's when they made me realize she was a loser." He said telling his feelings towards his friends. Dick was still facing all of them "That she has no place in my life and just shutting her out of my life. Victor tried to convince me that everyone was talking shit and you guys were just using me, I thought you were wrong and boy was I wrong." Richard said as he looked at Victor as he folded his arms in front of his chest shakes his head in agreeing with a smirk. "Fang… I don't know why I let that asshole talk me out of thinking you're all wrong, I should have listened to guys." He said with as he leaned against his seat.

Kori grabbed a shot glass and aiming it towards table behind them.

"Asshole!" she said started to becoming a little angry. "That son of bitch, he had no room talk. When I see his bitch ass on Monday; I'm going after him." Kori said being steamed as she bounced her feet to keep her claim.

"Kori, you need to control your temper. Fang isn't worth it." Rachel said facing her.

"I know but I'm just pissed hearing about this. Anyway, continue Dick." She said scratch her right wrist with Richard holding her hand caring. Kori stopped her action.

"Trust me I'm with you on that page; getting payback on Kitten, Terra, and Fang." He said looking into her emerald eyes than facing everyone back again. "I know you guys tried to reach out to me about I changed for the worse. Having fake friends for the past six years can show how much people would only be friends with you considering what you look like including who you have as a guardian that has a company that's well known around the world." He said speaking the truth.

"Glad that's cleared up now." Kori said keeping her nerves down starting to feel relax.

"Victor." Richard said facing his former best friend. "We were boys since second grade than Xavier came in, we clicked. We hanged out more, have the same interest in sports. I thought you were kidding when you said he had a bad streak. I didn't listen to you and for that I'm sorry." He said felling the weight off his shoulders. "I told X what you said about him and he said that you were bull shitting and have no idea what he's like. From then on I went to a dark side that would never come out of. I partied, street racing, and gambling. I should have listened to you Vic, really should have but no instead I was in hell and had no idea how to get out of it. I tried to get in touch with you from Karen but she told me you didn't want to talk to me at all. Now that we're all together at least you're hearing from my point of view. No lies, everything I've said to this day has been nothing but the truth." He said finished up his words.

Victor nodded his head understanding.

"Trust can't be bought bird boy, you'll have to earn it like everyone else." He said folded his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm willing to earn it, to be friends again." Richard said with a smile. Than looked at Garfield.

"Garfield. We kicked back in the fourth grade playing Sonic and Super Mario brothers; Reading Marvel of Batman and Captain America. When it came to the middle of fifth grade; things were good until Terra came in between us. I personality thought she was dropping hints that she wanted to date you but instead she was into me. Trust me; I didn't want anything to do with her until she talked her way through me. I was set up on that blind date by Kitten. I really did think that it would be you, me, and her just hanging out but you know how that turned out. Terra surprised me by kissing me than saw you in the corner beyond pissed; I tried everything in my power for you to see I didn't like her until she convinced me to start dating her." Richard said than taking a breath.

Garfield shakes his head.

"What a bitch, I can't actually believe she would do that to me after I dated her in the seventh grade. We dated for two years; I'm shocked." He said almost pulling her hair.

"No offense but I believe that Terra would do that to any guy, but doing that to you. That's really shady of her to do that." Rachel said looking at Garfield.

"I, we; tried to tell you that she would hurt you in the long run and really sorry she would do you like that Gar." Kori said adding a comment.

"Now that's below the belt green bean." Victor said using his old nickname.

"It's in the past, all that matters are right now; all of us being together again." Garfield said with a smile.

"Now that's the spirit Gar, We're proud of you." Kori smiled cheerfully letting go of his hand.

"I tried to talk to you about it and sorry for going behind your back for dating the girl you loved." Richard said speaking truthfully.

"Consider yourself forgiven Rob." Garfield said holding a hand out as Dick shakes his hand knowing there on a fresh start.

"And sorry for dating Jenny (Jinx) back in eight grade Victor." Dick added his apology to the football player.

He lastly looked to Rachel as her lavender eyes looked back facing him.

"From the bottom of my heart Rachel, I'm so sorry. For calling you a witch, Goth witch. A loner, social outcast, burnout, and really sorry not listening to you. I don't know why I let myself to become an asshole not trusting you on your words. We clicked as friends in the fourth grade, we maybe look completely opposite but really we're just a like in interest. I can trust your words and helpful suggestions on anything. You have always been there for me when things are gray and never did find someone like you to replace in the 'popular world.' I should have listened to you about Kitten and Terra knowing they were using me for money and making be betray someone I was close to." Richard said as he saw Kori turned around with her head down. "What was I thinking back then, Why couldn't I someone slapped the shit of me to see the truth?" he finished as he placed on Kori's knee to be apologetic.

"Kori, I'm sorry. I'm really am sorry." Richard said telling the truth than placed a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around seeing everyone again and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That year, that grade was so hard on me." Kori said with a choked up tone. "You have no idea what kind of hell that was….."

_To be continued….._

* * *

Next Chapter is Kori's story, Stay tuned and reviews. Love you guys!


	13. Kori's Story

**I'm sorry for not updating like I said I would. For the past few months I've been having ideas left and right, trying to make every chapter unique. Hopefully this makes up for being away. A note for this chapter has graphic detail about a murder and rehab including language. If there's anyone going to be effected by this chapter please don't read it and no flames. Here's Kori's story.**

* * *

_Kori's story…_

She turned around seeing everyone again and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That year, that grade was so hard on me." Kori said with a choked up tone. "You have no idea what kind of hell it was, a nightmare that I couldn't get out of." She said with tears down her face.

Everyone stood up in their seats to the information she was going to give out.

"Six grade was the worst year of my life, second worse to compare the first. Richard when you told me you didn't want to be friends anymore; I wanted to die. I couldn't go through years not having you as a friend." Kori said as she faced with Dick with a hand on her arm. "I tried to ask so many times for you to forgive me. Did I do something wrong for you to hate me so much? It killed me. The guilt kept on building up and building up I couldn't go to anyone for help except Victor." She said coughed a little bit.

Garfield handed her a couple of tissues, understanding her pain.

"Thank you, Gar." Kori said taking the tissues as she wiped her eyes than coughed into it.

Garfield nodded his head 'you're welcome' in return.

"To top off you, Kitten, and Terra called me horrible names; pulled tricks on me. You guys threw food and trash on me for no reason. Every day I came home from school, I cried myself to sleep and thinking 'What did I ever do to you Dick, why are you doing this to me?' I was so scared to talk to you-" Kori was cut off when Dick pulled her into his arms and cried on his chest. Her whole body started to shake.

Dick started to cry with her taking off his dark sunglasses. "I'm so sorry Kori, I'm so sorry I ever did that to you. I was so stupid and being controlled. Would you ever forgive me?" he said as he lightly rubbed her back.

"Oh my god, how could you do that to her Dick?" Rachel asked being mad and shocked.

"That's the lowest thing anyone could do to another person." Garfield said being serious.

Victor shook his head knowing the whole story and is somewhat mad at Dick once again.

"I didn't mean to, I was force to by those two bitches." Dick said as he looked out at the three. "They told me if I didn't ridicule Kori than they would have called me a street rat for being adopted. I didn't want to become an outcast instead I became an asshole." He told the truth.

"Terra would pull that card, who knew she could go that low?" Garfield said with Rachel, Victor, and Kori's palms went up.

She pulled away from Dick as she was still shaking. "Rachel, I'm so sorry. From the bottom of my heart I'm so sorry that I didn't listen to you; I should have. You have all the right answers for every problem. I was so stupid; no I was dumb to ever think Katie was ever a friend. Can you please forgive me? I couldn't stand that hoe after three years of 'best friends.' The pressure to be popular; Miss perfect came to my head. "

Rachel got up from her seat walking over to Kori; as she stands up and hugs her as they cried. "I forgive you Kori and I'm so, so sorry for ever talking crap behind your back after all these years." She said telling the truth.

"And I'm so very sorry for ever calling you the school witch and a complete outcast. I'm so sorry I lost you as a best friend." Kori said as she looked at Rachel.

"Apology accepted" Rachel said with a smile.

"I forgive you, the past is now forgotten." Kori said as Rachel walked back to her seat. "Garfield there's no words to express on how sorry I am for being such a bad friend. I should have been there when Terra blindsided you and rumors were spreading around." She said telling the truth looking her friend.

"I feel completely the same Kori and you were right I should have listened to you instead of Terra. That day I felt like an idiot for listening to her instead of trusting you. You've been forgiving." Garfield said with a friendly smile.

She breathed out being relieved.

"You have no idea how many times I've been dying to say sorry to you guys and as for you Dick." Kori said as she looked at him. "I forgive you with all my might; just don't make me regret it." She said being serious as he nodded her head than looking back to everyone. "Everything seemed to be great until Xavier came into the picture, that's when everything changed." Kori puts her hands into fist.

"Nothing leaves this room, is everyone clear on that? Whatever we tell right now today to each other will stay only in the group." Victor said being in authority.

The gang nodded their heads. "Bible" Garfield, Rachel, Kori, Richard, and Victor said to each other.

"Okay." Kori breathed out than speaking again. "When Xavier came into the picture, he was really nice and a gentleman. I thought he could be the first boyfriend that could take care of me but after his brother died; that's when everything changed for the worse." She cached her breathe as she continued. "One night when my family was out, I invited him over just to talk. We were in my room we talked, than we kissed that became forceful. I told him 'no, get off of me now' he didn't answer instead he slapped me and I screamed so many times for him to get off of me. The next thing I know I was punched in face; being knocked out. I don't know what time I woke up. I rise up from my bed I looked down to see that I didn't have any clothes on just my bed sheets and blood, a lot of blood." Kori started to cry and shake re-living the memory.

"You don't have to tell the rest if you don't want to." Victor said speaking the truth.

She shakes her head in disagreement. "No I have to tell this now or I'll sleep about it every night." Kori said as she looked at her best friend than looked forward. "I realized that I was rapped and sore after what he did to me. I changed into a new outfit and ran to see where Xavier was and I found him in the living room stabbing Korma five times in the back before dropping her to the ground." She cried with her hands shaking and coughed. "Xavier massacred my family; he killed my parents with a 45 caliber. Ryan was slit from his throat and was stabbed in the heart. Then Korma saw me before her eyes rolled back dropping dead. I was in complete shock that I ran downstairs and tried to get a pulse but it was too late. I ran out the door and running away from Xavier as he yelled out my name. I sprinted as fast as I could away from him, without paying attention he threw a piece of wood on the back of my knee's landing to the ground. I tried to fight him off but he was to strong. Xavier told me 'If you tell anyone about this, I swear you'll end up like your sister' that's when he cut my collarbone of twelve stitches." Kori said as she pulled down her shirt seeing the visible scar on her right shoulder being re-opened with that gang dropped in shock.

"That son of bitch! Let me find him and I'll personally kill him myself." Richard said becoming upset standing getting up from his seat and strong punch a wooded shelf into pieces.

"Please, please don't Dick. My heart's been broken and I can't bear if Xavier would come after you or you guys. I couldn't live with myself." Kori said with a cracked tone.

"He's in jail for the rest of his life; Xavier will never see the light of day again as long as he lives." Rachel said speaking truth.

"After my entire family was buried that day; Galfore took me under his wing and sent me for therapy. But that didn't for long. I started going into clubs, I had guys buying me shots and drinks that helped me numb the pain away. That's how I got sent to rehab for two months; becoming an alcoholic." She said turned away from the vodka bottle, craving for a drink. Kori laughed as she turned back around to the gang. "I forgot to mention that after Xavier rapped me, I was four weeks pregnant" she replied as she grabbed a shot glass and poured herself a drink. "I wouldn't bring a baby into a world where the mother was fucked up and the father was a bastard so that's when I had the abortion. After the ordeal sobered up a little back came back to school and that's when I became the girl who has a smile but on the inside hiding my emotions. Becoming the role model everyone wanted me to be… my sister." Kori said taking the shot as fainted.

Richard was at her side, holding her in his arms. Everyone in the room as stunted.

"I can't believe it, she's been feeling this way for years and we didn't reach out to her. Why did we see this coming?" Garfield asked himself.

"Because no one could help her and the only way to take her pain away is to… take it out on her and I know that feeling to well." Rachel replied.

Richard, Garfield, and Victor had their eyes on her.

"Where do I begin?" Rachel said…

_To be continued_

* * *

**What do you guys think? For Kori's situation I had to be in her place and thinking about her family being murdered, her drinking problems, and having an abortion. I never had anything like this happened to me but when my aunt was killed in a car accident to me it was murder and still affects me to this day. ****Next chapter is going to be Rachel story and please review. Also here's a poll for everyone in the end of the story I will have Kori singing a song on how she feels about herself now and need a song that meaningful. Skyscraper by Demi Lovato or Take Me As I am by Mary J. Blige.**

**Honeylove90**


	14. Rachel's Story

**Hey guys, sorry for being away and not updating like I said I would. Been having so many ideas for how long I want to keep this story going for. Thank you for the reviews and alerts they do mean everything. I Have a poll, you pick. I'm thinking of Kori singing at the end of the story, debating over Skyscraper by Demi Lovato or Take Me As I Am by Mary J. Blige. Happy Reading and Happy 2012!**

* * *

_Rachel's story…_

"Because no one could help her and the only way to take her pain away is to… take it out on her and I know that feeling to well." Rachel replied.

Richard, Garfield, and Victor had their eyes on her.

"Where do I begin?" Rachel said breathed out knowing she'll confess. She looked up at the gang. "Ever since we all broke up as friends from the six grade my life turned into the worse. Being with you guys made my life worth living instead of being so confused and thinking 'what is the point of life?'" She said as her voice cracked. "I was picked on, name calling, and my parents fought every day for the past six years. The only way to get rid of my pain is cutting my wrists." Rachel said as she raised up her hoodie sleeves and seeing new cuts on her wrists; some faded old cuts.

The guys jaws dropped to the ground. Richard shakes his head not wanting to believe the receiving news. Victor turned away not seeing the sight as Garfield dropped to his knees looking at her cuts.

"Rachel, why would you do this to yourself? You could have come up to me about this; forget what ever happened in the past. I could have helped you." He said telling the truth as his fingers traveled lightly on Rachel's wrist.

"So you can tell the whole school 'Hey everyone, guess what? Rachel Roth is officially NOW an emo chick. Let's me fun of her and laugh at her problems.'" She said raising her voice a little speaking the truth as she tired wipe hear tears away.

"You know I would never do that to you Rach, you know the real me more than anyone else in this school. No offense guys." Garfield said looking over to Dick and Victor.

"None taken" Richard and Victor said at the same time.

"To this day I feel like I'm all alone in this world and the world I'm living in right now is so dark that I can't escape from. No matter how many times I wished for a miracle to help me out and what do I get in return? Not a damn thing!" Rachel said telling the truth as she rolled down her hoodie sleeves.

Richard looked down in his arms seeing Kori still sleeping as he propped his arms up having her head on his shoulder with one arm around her waist then he looked back at his friends.

"I haven't had any friends or just anyone to talk to since Malchior dumped me to be with some other girl; I thought he was the one but I guess I was wrong. From that day on I couldn't trust any guy and since Kori and I weren't friends anyone I shut myself out from being outgoing. That's when my dad started beating me because he thought I was the problem for their broken marriage." She said as she choked her choice of words. "I use to pray every night and ask god, why am I being punished? Haven't I done enough by losing my friends? But I guess that wasn't enough. I've been seeing a therapist to deal with my issues…" Rachel said sighted then shaking her head "My father beats me nearly to death then my mom committed an overdose from suicide. Terra still to this day still gets on my nerves. Sometimes I wish I can run away and start a new life where there's no hell." She told the truth as she pours herself a shot of vodka and coughed loud because of the after taste. "Why bring Terra? Apparently she hears everything before they go public and tells everyone about it. She kept rubbing it in my face 'your mother is dead because of you and you have no backbone to fight back against your dad, pathetic.'" Rachel said mimicking Terra's words.

Garfield, Victor, and Rachel took two shots. Then she looked at Victor.

"You warned me so much about Malchior that I didn't pay attention, I didn't care about what you said or the rumors that went around the school. But, I was blinded by love and that's when things went downhill. I'm so sorry Vic for not listening to you if I have then maybe I wouldn't be so damn insecure about myself. God I was stupid." She said putting herself down.

"You like that asshole? How could you like Malchior? He was nothing but a completely jerk plus I had a feeling he was creepy." Garfield said being surprised and upset.

"Don't give her any shit today Grass stain. After everything we went through now isn't the time." Victor said defending the Goth beauty.

"No, Garfield's right. He was a jackass and I was a hopeless romantic plus I was a kid back then I didn't know any better." Rachel told the truth taking another shot and held her breath not wanting to throw up.

"I'm sorry Rachel; I didn't mean to go off on you like that. This is the first time for me to hearing about this." Garfield said as he sighted leaning back into his seat messing with his blond locks.

Rachel rubbed her wrist lightly then looking towards Richard.

"Dick, you were like a brother to me and we had everything in common; we could understand each other about everything. When I first heard the rumors that were going on about Kori I tired telling you the truth but you wouldn't listen. I wasn't just flapping my mouth to irritate you. I warned you about what you were getting yourself into but we all know how that turned out. You were blind about it just like Kori was. It was hard for me to tell her everything you said behind her back of course she didn't listen; she called me a lair and faced reality. I was there for her when you betrayed her, I watched her cry for days being in pain after those months; A few years later Kitten turned Kori into her Barbie wannabe and she stopped being friends with me. I stopped being friends with you when you turned your back against all of us." Rachel said being serious as she folded her arms in front of her.

Dick breathes in as he looked at her.

"Rachel I'm sorry for abandoning you like the way I did. If I had any common sense back then I would have come up to you for your advice and wise wisdom. On the outside I looked like I didn't give a damn about anything in the world but on the inside I was screaming for help; finding away get out from the popularity world after a while it kinda stuck on me. From the bottom of my heart I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you from six grade till now; I'm truly am sorry." He said as he spoke the truth and a sense of relieve as Dick felt like the weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Dick puts on his dark sunglasses again.

Rachel nodded her head as she placed her arms back on her lap.

"I forgive you Dick, Victor, and Kori. As for Garfield trust isn't going to be easy and I don't forgive you no matter how much you changed over the past years." She said keeping her guard up.

"Come on Rachel! What did I ever do to you for you to hate me so much? I changed four years ago, I'm a changed person." Garfield asked being confused.

"Just because you changed over the years, doesn't make you any different than what you were from the past." Rachel said as she told the truth.

"Then please tell me what did I do that pissed you off?" he said raised his voice a little.

"Because you dated Terra while I had my heart was being stomped on and you didn't bother to ask me what was wrong with me. I liked you for the longest time and every time I try to tell you; you would always walk away. Seeing you with her I felt like I didn't exist anymore." She raised her voice back telling her the truth. "Did you think I would be an idiot and wait for you to see I was the one for you? You really must have bricks for brains."

Kori stirs up from her sleep waking up then shield her eyes from the light. She sat up straight and looks at her two former friends.

"Damn you guys can still argue, that hasn't changed over the years." Kori said still being buzzed off her shots. "Does anyone have an extra pair of sunglass? The light is hurting my eyes." She asked.

Richard pulled out a second pair of black aviator sunglasses and hands them to her as Kori puts them on.

"Thank you Dick" Kori said with a smile looks at him.

"Your welcome Star" Dick said calling Kori by her old nickname.

Kori blushed then cleared her throat."She's right. You are blind as a bat Garfield. WE all knew Rachel liked you for a _VERY _longtime but you never paid attention. Just like you told me you had a very big crush on her but you were too shy to say anything. There cat's out of the bag." She told the truth as she leaned into the sofa and messed with her long fiery red locks.

Rachel and Garfield looked at each other being shocked.

"Is it true, you had a crush on me?" Rachel asked him.

"Yeah it is, just never had the guts to tell you until now." Garfield told the truth as he messed with his shirt collar. "And you liked me?" he asked.

She nodded her head in response answering his question.

"Okay, let me tell you my side of the story…." Garfield said as he breathed and looked at the gang.

_To be continued…._

* * *

**I hope this chapter makes you guys happy. I'm already thinking of ideas for Garfield's story. Please vote for the songs and reviews also. Have a safe weekend everyone.**


	15. Third AN

_**Author's Note: Hey Readers, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating like I said I would. I just got done with Finals a couple of days ago and writer's block for this story. I think I'm starting to lose a little bit of Teen Titans very slowly; been getting into Young Justice even though season two is 'Why is a five year skip period?' After re-reading all the chapters in the story, looks like I'm going to have to be in full character to write out Garfield and Victor's story including the bang to the end of the story. Don't get me wrong I love writing this story and having a million ideas on how to finish it. I'll make it as a goal by the end of the summer to hopefully to finish the fiction. As of now I've been writing fictions for Brace Face, Perfect Chemistry, and trying to write a fiction for Young Justice. I really do appreciate the reviews and favorite story; they really do mean the world to me. Next Chapter is Garfield's story.**_

_**honeylove90**_


	16. Garfield's Story

**Hi Guys, Thanks for the reviews and sorry for not updating like I said I would. I've been busy with writing other types of fanfiction like Brace Face and Perfect Chemistry. I think my goal for this summer is hopefully to be done with this story and write a new one soon. Still coming up idea's for Victor's and this story will go out with a bang. Happy reading!**

* * *

_Garfield's story…._

"Okay, let me tell you my side of the story…." Garfield said as he breathed and looked at the gang.

Kori, Victor, Dick, and Rachel folded their arms in front of them as they leaned into their seats wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Alright, while we were going our separate ways back in sixth grade Kori told me everything what Dick said about all of us and talking crap about Rachel and her. I remember I went up to you man." He replied as he looked at his new best friend again. "I said 'What's up with you? Why are you making up all these rumors about the gang including Rachel and Kori? You know they're not true; we've been through a lot together and you're let the In-crowd take control of you.' Do you remember what you said to me that day?" Garfield asked as he placed a foot on the table edge.

Dick sighted out while he looked at him.

"I said 'you're in idiot and I just found out the real truth from _**my real friends. **_That you guys were using me since the first grade and I was a fool to think we could stay friends forever. The rumors weren't false and they were the real deal.' First let me point out that I _**Knew **_all the rumors about you guys _**weren't true **_and I had to say it or you guys will be trashed, picked on until to end of senior year." Richard said telling the truth.

"Kinda to late on that, isn't it? We were all picked on regardless until freshman year when everyone didn't care." Victor said pointing out the fact.

"But me, I was still picked on from dating you to my mother's death." Rachel said as she looked at Garfield.

"I was barely picked on because of Vic and somewhat picked on by Katie and Terra; from best friends to back stabbers." Kori said sighted out and ran a hand through her red locks being a little frustrated with her-self.

"I was clowned after Terra dumped me for some other jock; I can't rem- oh now I remember." Garfield said folded his arms in front of him. "After you left everything went down south after you left Dick. Sure we tried to pull ourselves together but without you; we all couldn't stay together some of us went our different paths. "He stated the truth.

Everyone's head bowed in shame for a couple of seconds then lifted their heads back up again.

"After what you said about all of us including dating Terra behind my back; that's when I snapped and took my anger on everyone I knew and that's when I lost everything that mattered my friends. I remember one day during sophomore year when you came up to me apologizing for everything word you said including your actions; I blew you off and didn't give a damn what you had to say. In by the end of fifth grade you know that I was dating Terra we were perfect things were going great until that day she broke my heart and I begged her why did she leave me. You know what she said? 'I found someone that's a lot better and hotter then you. I dated you because Dick said he felt so bad for you because you didn't have the guts to ask Rachel out on a date.' Those words have killed me to this day but I'm in therapy to let it go." Garfield said being serious with a small tear rolling down his face.

Kori and Victor shook their heads in shocked while Rachel stayed in silent.

"What a completely bitch, she would say that." Kori said underneath her breath.

"Now that's just cold blooded right there." Victor replied sighted out.

Rachel had her hands together as she looked down not knowing what to say or how to respond.

"Garfield, I'm really am sorry that Terra said that too you and I had no idea how much that affected you." Dick said telling the truth.

Garfield only nodded his head then looking over at Kori.

"Kor, I'm sorry for not trusting you when you said that bird-boy over here were trash talking all of us. I didn't want to believe you and wouldn't listen not for a second but I should have; I was too bullheaded." He said with having his hands together.

"You're already forgiven my friend and I was just watching out for you like any good friend would." Kori said telling the truth with a small smile.

"Thank you for the forgiveness; that means everything to me." Garfield replied with a smile as he focused his eyes on Victor. "I'm sorry for letting Jinx getting between our friendship. We were friends known each other since what fourth grade and I was beyond crush when I got a text to meet Jenny Marlon behind the football bleachers and I saw you with her." He explained.

"Like I said before man, I'm sorry for dating Jinx behind your back. I was set up and trying to remember who the asshole was." Victor said thinking for a second.

Everyone in the group tried to think who send the text.

"Xavier, it was him." Richard said telling the truth.

Kori's foot began to shake the table as she grabs a pack of gum getting out two sticks un- wrapping them before putting them into her mouth chewing on them to keep her clam.

"What a douchebag, why would he do that?" Garfield asked being shocked of the news.

"Because Dick wrote me a letter back in sixth grade and _he _found out that's when all of you were set up." Kori said sighted telling the truth.

"How did you know about this?" Rachel asked looking up at the red head.

"Because he threatened me if I would tell any of you." Kori said folded her arms in front of her as she pops her gum. "I didn't even get a chance to read the letter because he burned it right in front of me."

"That son of bitch; he better be lucky that he's in jail right now." Victor said raising his voice up.

Richard's jaw dropped in shocked that his former best friend threated Kori and burning the letter that was meant for her; a confession of his love for her.

Everyone was stunned for words.

Garfield turned his eyes to Rachel then takes three shots of vodka than slammed the glass to the table. "I never should take let Terra tear up our friendship" he said looking at Rachel as she messed with her wrist bands. "You were completely right about her and I didn't listen to you… like I should have, I'm really sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Garfield pleaded.

Rachel shakes her head in disagreement.

"I'm sorry I can't. After, what you did to me. I don't think so." She said telling the truth as she looked into his emerald eyes.

His jaw dropped being shocked by her answer.

"What did I do to hurt you? Please tell me." Garfield said telling the truth with his eyes focus on hers.

"You knew we were close best friends to each other. When I notice that Terra was getting close to you I felt left out. You two would hang out so much sometimes I felt invisible like you never cared about me anymore." Rachel said telling breathing out as she had tears coming from her eyes wiping them away. "When we all hanged out a couple of times back then I could see Terra whispering something to you then she gives me a dirty look like I was disgusting and you laughed with her. Sometimes when I use to come up to you if you wanted to hang out but your reply was 'Yeah, sure whatever. How about next time kay?' "She replied folded her arms in front of her as she leans into her seat.

"Rachel, I'm so very sorry from the bottom of my heart that you felt that way for years. I will do whatever it takes to win your trust back in order to be friends again." He said being serious.

"You'll have to earn it just like everyone else." Rachel said turning her head to the other side.

Victor took a moment seeing all of his friends putting their side of the stories that has never been told in six years. He breathes in then out with every set of eyes focus on him.

"Guess it's my turn." He said sighted then cleared his throat.

_More to come…._

* * *

**Hey guys, Thank you for the reviews and really surprised on the outcome as well to finish this story. I lost my grandmother two weeks ago and it's been hard so far including finding a new job. Stayed tune next is Victor's story, and then here comes the boom, and the end. Hope everyone enjoys their summer and more ideas are on the way :)**


	17. Author's Note 5

**Author's note.**

**Hey guys/readers, I'm so sorry for not updating for months. I've been super busy with the semester in college, getting my gpa back up and passed the semester. Not to mention that I got booted from my seasonal job and need to start looking for another job including getting back into writing. I have some many ideas for this story; I don't know where to begin by going back, re-reading, and do what I do best by writing. Since now being in the winter break I hope I can think of a few chapters to write if I decide to go back to school again. I'm still very thankful for the reviews and follow authors. Stay tuned.**

**honeylove90**


	18. Victor's story

_**Hey reviews, thank you so much for reviewing the story and putting it on your favorite list. I've been busy with school and trying to find a new job. To tell the truth I thought about giving up on this story and having someone else to take over but no one would know how it would end; but only this chapter and the end. Thinking about writing a chapter for Dangerous Deals and might as well right? As of now with 2012 ending… consider writing a few stories for Teen Titans but like I said before I'm getting into Young Justice and so glad it's coming back next Saturday! I can't wait. Anywho, I'm glad that some of you guys figured out what the storyline is based off of and you're right… it's The Breakfast Club and love the movie so much I even have the original movie poster! Sorry for chatting away and here's Victor story, happy reading!**_

* * *

Victor's story…

Victor took a moment seeing all of his friends putting their side of the stories that has never been told in six years. He breathes in then out with every set of eyes focus on him.

"Guess it's my turn." He said sighted then cleared his throat.

Everyone's eyes turned to the star athlete.

"After sixth grade like we all said; everything changed for the worse. Listening the rumors from everyone else expect for ourselves. I was picked on until I decided to stand up for myself and sure as hell won't be look down if I was beneath. With the height I'm at… I could stomp at them on them if I wanted too. The beginning of seventh girls was throwing themselves at me; leaving notes on my locker, some stalk me through the day including gym class. It was in the middle of seventh when Jinx Marlon started to hit on me, I thought she was playing around but Jinx asked me on the date and I said yes." Victor said telling the truth as he looked at the gang then to Garfield. "How was I supposed to know that you had a crush on you? You haven't talked to me in a year and never bother to say 'hey, back off!' we dated for a three weeks it didn't last long. I dated another girl left and right until the day I met Karen; she changed my life." He replied with a smile remembering that day.

Kori smiled remembered when Victor introduce Karen to her and knew she was good person for her and him. She got another gum strip, unwrapped the rapper than placing it in her mouth started to calm her nerves putting her foot on the floor.

Richard was surprised to hear that his 'best' friend turned into a ladies man just like him or was a ladies man.

Rachel only nodded her head light and leaned into the seat.

Garfield jaw dropped a little bit from hearing the real truth behind from dating his old crush Jenny.

"Around ninth grade; everything changed for the worse. Kor, Dick you remember the party that Carter Bynes; the guy from the basketball team threw that party for spring break when is parents were out?" Victor asked the two friends.

Both Richard and Kori nodded their heads remembering that party two years ago.

"I heard about that party; I would it was crazy as hell." Rachel hearing the news on Carter Bynes party.

Kori nodded her head. "It was crazy as hell and be very thankful you weren't there. That flavored cotton candy vodka… didn't settle my stomach in the morning not to mention the painful headache." She said telling the truth.

"Better a headache then a hangover. It was hard getting up in the mornings including having parties every night." Dick said remember that spring break.

"I came to Bynes party with Karen. Everyone in house was plastered and make-out sessions every corner we turn. People were starting fights, strip poker, body shots, jello shots; you name it things were out of control. That party was so wild and barely what happened… all I remember was I was drunk and Karen was starting to become sober I wanted to drive home. We argued for ten minutes I stormed out of Bynes place around three in the morning I was driving home. I ran passed a red light and an eighteen wheeler full on straight forward." Victor said as his tone started to become serious.

Richard, Rachel, and Garfield jaws dropped in shocked again. Kori only nodded her head with her eyes looking down.

"The next thing I know that I woke up in the hospital with my parents at my bedside in tears worried sick. The doctor told me I was lucky to be alive that I should have been at death's doorstep; a miracle to wake up in the condition I was in. Three fractured ribs, broken right knee, a concussion, a broken right wrist, and two broken shoulder blades." He breathed out as he put his head down.

"I heard about the accident and didn't know who it was; I really didn't know it was you. I remember seeing three cop cars blocking the street around three-thirty that morning." Dick replied feeling like he was punch in his gut.

Kori still had her head down. "The morning after the party everyone was passed out at Carter's. I was passed on the living room couch. I was shaken then pinched waking up by Karen with tears in her eyes. I asked her what's wrong and that's when she told me that Victor got into a car accident." She answered putting her head up and looking at Victor then to everyone else.

"I put on an act every day because If I tell people what really happened to me. They would call me a monster, a freak of nature." Victor said coming clean as she pulls up his right sweatpants leg showing to his ankle through his knee is mechanical. He pulled the collar of his shirt should both of his shoulder blades being mechanical. "I had a freak accident and haven't told anyone else but Kori." he told the truth. "Victor. You got to be number one! Second placer never gets anything. Win! Win! Win!" he cried quoting what his father said then taking a shot of vodka to numb the pain away

"I never knew you were under pressure." Garfield said his truth "You could have told me, told any of us! We could have helped" he added on.

"That's because you shut me out of your life and never bother to talk to me at all." Victor said in a rude way he looked the other way.

"I kept my distance and knew you needed time for yourself." Rachel said placed her hands in her lap.

"Garfield, you don't understand the pressure that we had to suffer for; an accident that changes who you are as a person. To see someone you thought you loved murdering your own family in front of you. How could we go up to any of you and tell our problems? Would you understand? Would you have helped us?" Kori said telling the truth as she looks up at her friend. Her eyes widen a little bit and cleared her throat then her cheeks turned red and turn her head to face Richard. "I'm sorry for saying that last part that was uncalled for me to say that. I'm really am sorry." She replied turned her head away.

"It's okay Kori, I'm not mad at you for say that. Of course I would have understood your family being murder but not by Xavier but by a mafia boss who's behind bars for the rest of his life." Dick said gently placed his palm on Kori's chin and lightly bringing her face back to see him.

Victor looked back to everyone again. "She's right. We were all separated and the only friends that I could count for anything are Karen and Kori. Now you guys again, Truce?" He asked.

"Of course, can't wait to re-connect again." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Well duh." Garfield replied with a smile.

"We're still friends Vic; you're like a big brother. We're friends for life." Kori said with a smile rose on her lips.

"You know it little lady, bird boy?" Victor answered with a smile at Kori then looking at Richard.

All eyes were set on him.

"I think I should cut ties with Roy for good besides he sucks at being a best friend; Truce." Dick said telling the truth laughed a little bit.

"Well… looks like were friends again and anybody want to say anything?" Garfield said breaking the ice.

_I feel free, I feel freedom _

_Why they mad?_

_You should see them _

_Burn an L Cause_

_it's crazy in here Crazy in here, _

_crazy in here_

"I'll be right back, that's my phone." Kori said getting up on her feet and running towards the table and getting her phone from her purse side answering it. "Hello?" She answered with a small smile. "Hello? Who is this?" The redheaded beauty replied being series then her face showed disgusted and distrusted. While Kori was listening she heard moaning sounds hearing a girl screaming. "Roy! Roy! Harder, faster!" She recognized the female voice. "You got it baby." A husky Roy said. Her jaw dropped in shock. "Kori would have never let me have sex with her." "That's why I'm a lot better and I never disappoint." Terra said in a seducing voice. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU AND THAT WHORE! I HOPE YOU TWO ROT IN HELL AND YOU BETTER I HOPE I DON'T SEE YOU OR HER ON MONDY!" She yelled in her phone then throwing it at the wall.

"Woah Kori, what's going on?" Dick said running up to her with everyone behind him.

"Roy's been cheating on me with Terra! Who else knows about this?" Kori asked being serious looking at everyone.

_To be continued…. _

* * *

_**The next chapter is Here comes the Boom then that's it for this story. Please leave reviews and have a very happy New Year everyone!**_


	19. Six author update!

Hey guys, I promise this would be my last update. First off I would like to say Happy New Years and I will finish off two chapters of The Teen Titans Club. I've been busy with RL, school, and crap management of jobs. I'm surprised with the support and reviews of wanting to know what will happen next (it really does and I'm not speaking for the hell of it.) I want to say that for the next two chapters will go out with a BANG but you will have to see.

With love

Honeylove90


End file.
